Les inconvénients de l'opium
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré films, devenu Seigneur de la Confrérie, Barbossa se décide à prendre contact avec les autres Seigneurs dans le but de nouer des alliances qui pourraient s'averer utiles pour la suite… Sa première visite l'emporte à Singapour


**Disclaimer: **** Disney **

_**Coucou voici donc une nouvelle histoire un peu bizarre lol, en fait pour expliquer : Dulanoire voulait un yaoi et BlackHeart un Feng/Barbossa…. Bah d'une pierre deux coups mdrrr, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et…reviews ?**_

**Les inconvénients de l'opium**

_**Singapour,**_

Hector Barbossa s'inclina devant Sao Feng, le cœur battant. Feng était le premier Seigneur pirate auquel il rendait visite depuis qu'il en était devenu un lui-même. Il l'avait choisi parce que Feng avait un peu près son âge et qu'il avait la réputation d'être le moins redoutable des Seigneurs qui formaient le cénacle étroit de la Confrérie des Pirates. Hector avait donc songé que le Seigneur Feng serait le plus à même d'excuser les manquements au protocole qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire.

Assis sur un siège et visiblement ennuyé, Sao Feng pinça les lèvres.

« J'ignorais que Rusik s'était choisi un remplaçant si jeune. »

Barbossa se mordit la langue. Ça commençait mal. Surtout si on considérait que Feng n'était guère plus âgé que lui-même. Cependant, le jeune Seigneur Barbossa tint sa langue et se contenta de dévisager Feng d'un air bravache.

« Quels faits d'arme as-tu accomplis pour devenir Seigneur si jeune ? » Sourit Feng.

Un peu déstabilisé par le tutoiement, Barbossa raconta avec fierté la mise à sac des navires anglais dont il était responsable et le sourire de Feng se creusa.

« As-tu rendu visite aux autres Seigneurs ?

- Non, je vous, tu es le premier. » Répondit Barbossa.

Feng sourit encore un peu plus et Barbossa vit avec satisfaction l'autre se détendre. Il avait eu raison finalement. Commencer par Feng donnait à ce dernier le sentiment d'être important et pourrait s'avérer utile un jour ou l'autre. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux l'avenir de la piraterie au contraire des autres Seigneurs déclinants. Ceux-là seraient bientôt remplacés par d'autres tandis qu'eux d'eux resteraient. Mieux valait ne pas offenser un homme qu'on aurait à supporter pendant de longues années. Sur la durée, un allié était toujours plus utile qu'un offensé. Feng devait se dire la même chose car il se força à faire preuve de plus d'amabilité.

« Joli chapeau. »

Barbossa se rengorgea. Son nouveau couvre-chef était sa fierté. Il l'avait choisi avec des bords larges à la mode espagnole et muni d'une plume immense. Un vrai chapeau de Seigneur.

« Jolie forteresse. » Admit-il à son tour.

Cela suffit à Sao Feng qui se leva avec souplesse. Les bords de sa longue tunique verte frôlèrent le sol et il s'approcha d'Hector.

« Barbossa mon ami, laisse-moi donc te faire visiter ma ville.

- Ce sera un honneur. » Accepta le pirate de bon cœur.

Après tout, aucun pirate ne refusait une hospitalité si gracieusement proposée.

La visite fut longue et Barbossa ne s'y trompa pas. Sous ses dehors aimables, Feng le mettait en garde contre sa puissance. Barbossa examina la flottille de jonques lourdement armées du Seigneur Feng et se tourna vers lui.

« Je saurais me souvenir que tu disposes d'une telle armada. » Lui lança-t-il.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, contenant tout ce que les apparences les empêchaient de formuler à voix haute et Feng sourit un peu plus.

« Barbossa mon ami, laisse-moi t'offrir ce que ma ville a de mieux. »

Barbossa le suivit avec plaisir et s'aperçut rapidement que ce que Singapour avait de mieux c'était de l'alcool, de l'opium et des filles.

()()

L'esprit embrumé par la fumée à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et à demi allongé sur une litière confortable, Barbossa sourit franchement à Feng. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour apprécier le pirate. Comme lui, Feng aimait le sang, les abordages et n'était pas contre une entorse ou deux au Code de la Piraterie. Un type agréable somme toute.

« Comment es-tu devenu Seigneur ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Feng, pareils à deux billes sombres, se posèrent sur lui.

« J'ai égorgé mon frère et j'ai pris sa place.

- Efficace. Apprécia Barbossa. J'aurais fait pareil à ta place. »

Une pipe d'opium plus tard, les deux hommes étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Enfin dans les limites de ce que leur intérêt personnel leur dictait. Barbossa posa un regard alangui sur la jeune catin qui les servait depuis leur arrivée et sentit le désir tendre son fut. Feng sourit et se pencha sur lui.

« Garde tes forces pour plus tard Hector, j'ai mieux à t'offrir que cette petite catin sans talent.

- Je me contenterai d'une mise en bouche, » rétorqua Hector.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, puis Sao se leva avec souplesse, imité par Barbossa avec moins de grâce, alourdi par les effets de l'opium.

()()

Les deux hommes écumèrent tout ce que Singapour offrait de maisons à fumée et Barbossa se laissa retomber sur une litière de soie.

« Singapour est un endroit magnifique… Marmonna-t-il d'une voix trainante.

- Ma ville Hector, répondit Sao Feng.

- Je ne l'oublierais pas, rétorqua Barbossa avant d'aspirer une longue bouffée d'opium.

- Tant mieux, j'ai de la sympathie pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de te passer au fil de mon sabre. »

Barbossa sourit. La menace était claire et normale. Il aurait perdu un peu de son respect pour Feng si ce dernier s'en était abstenu. Un sourire aux lèvres, il prit la pipe que la fille lui présentait.

()()

Lorsque Barbossa émergea de son ivresse opiacée quelques heures plus tard, la pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres. Avec un grognement, le pirate bougea légèrement et sa main rencontra un corps chaud. Un sourire un peu parti aux lèvres, Barbossa songea aux catins promises par Feng et caressa la robe de soie de la fille.

Le regard vague mais le sexe bien en alerte, Barbossa se colla contre la fille et glissa une main ferme vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un grognement lui répondit et Barbossa cligna des yeux en sentant la fille durcir sous ses doigts et il sentit confusément que quelque chose n'était pas normal. L'instant d'après des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour un profond baiser et il soupira, aidé par les vapeurs d'opium qui embrumaient la pièce.

Barbossa laissa ses mains errer sous la chemise offerte et il soupira alors que les lèvres de l'autre se refermaient sur son sexe.

« C'est bon, » grogna t'il avec difficulté.

Une explosion de plaisir le submergea alors qu'il jouissait et Barbossa réagit à peine lorsque l'autre le retourna. L'instant d'après, il sentit des doigts glisser sur son antre, vite remplacés par une chair chaude et humide. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et il cligna des yeux. Il ne savait pas au juste ce qui était en train de se produire mais ça n'était pas normal, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, il aurait du…

La chair palpitante s'enfonça au plus profond de ses entrailles et il poussa un cri, dégrisé par la douleur soudaine. Une main apaisante se posa sur sa tête et Barbossa serra le tissu de la litière de toutes ses forces alors que, derrière lui, des râles s'élevaient, accompagnés d'un va et vient profond. Le supplice dura de longues minutes sans qu'il trouve la force de se dégager, engourdi par l'opium auquel il n'était pas habitué, puis, il sentit un liquide chaud l'inonder tandis que l'autre sifflait entre ses dents.

Tremblant, Barbossa se sentit déserté et un soupira soulagé lui échappa. Une main griffue caressa sa croupe et il se raidit alors que la voix de Feng susurrait.

« Bienvenue à Singapour, mon ami. »

Hector balbutia avant de laisser la somnolence qu'il subissait le submerger à nouveau.

_**Le lendemain,**_

Le soleil éclairait faiblement la pièce sombre lorsqu'Hector ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Le souvenir de son rêve lui revint et il se redressa. Un cri de rage lui échappa en découvrant son fut baissé jusqu'aux chevilles et Sao Feng rit doucement.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre d'envie Hector. »

Barbossa blêmit et se tourna vers l'autre.

« Tu m'as drogué ! »

Feng sourit et ses billes noires toisèrent Barbossa.

« Tu m'as caressé en premier.

- Je pensais que c'était une putain !

- Tu n'as pas senti la différence ? » Se moqua Feng.

Barbossa cligna des yeux et se souvint de la grosseur qu'il avait sentie sous ses doigts. Impitoyable, Feng poursuivit.

« Tu l'as senti mais pourtant ça ne t'a pas gêné lorsque tu as joui dans ma bouche Hector.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu es venu dans MA ville et je t'ai offert ce qu'elle avait de mieux. De l'alcool, de l'opium et une jouissance rapide. »

Barbossa se pencha vers son sabre et Feng intercepta son geste en riant.

« Allons Hector, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. » Lui lança-t-il, son regard chargé d'une lueur implacable.

Hector serra les poings, conscient que les hommes de l'autre étaient sans doute de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on se dispute n'est-ce pas ? Lança Feng. Après tout cette nuit nous avons posé les bases d'une amitié durable. »

Barbossa ne répondit pas et Feng se leva.

« J'aurais plaisir à te revoir Seigneur Barbossa. Mes servantes vont venir s'occuper de toi. »

Hector ne répondit pas et Feng sortit.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme inspira lourdement. Il avait eu de la chance que Barbossa soit encore trop sous les effets de l'opium pour réfléchir. C'était l'avantage. L'inconvénient de l'opium c'était que lorsqu'il en prenait, il en subissait lui aussi les effets…Feng grimaça à cette pensée puis se reprit. Au bout du compte c'était Hector qui l'avait caressé le premier, lui il n'avait fait que répondre et quand le désir est là, il faut l'assouvir ! Sur cette pensée, Feng s'éloigna et fit signe à ses deux catins favorites de le rejoindre… Juste histoire d'oublier la nuit précédente.

De son côté Hector se leva, le fondement douloureux. Une grimace lui échappa et il grinça des dents. Alors qu'il remettait maladroitement son fut, Barbossa se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à la fumée de l'opium. Les lendemains étaient trop difficiles !


End file.
